


Learn to lie to yourself before lying to me

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: Felix just doesn't shut up about them, but Mason is sure he's wrong. Nothing has happened (why does that pain him so much) and she keeps her distance (to protect herself, but he doesn't know that)
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Felix Hauville & Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Learn to lie to yourself before lying to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to spam you all with Mason content because the demo made me S I M P sorry :P

They were patrolling, but Mason's focus weren't as sharp as usual. Something Felix seemed to revel in.

"Aw, do you miss her?" His grin stretched from cheek to cheek and Mason wondered briefly if he would get in trouble with Adam for punching the younger vampire through a wall or something.

Of course, nothing that would hurt him, but for him that list wasn't too small. And right now he was extraordinarily annoying.

Mostly because he couldn't answer as confidently as before, a fact that was too confusing for him to bother to unpack. He simply grunted in response to Felix's latest taunt.

That was the wrong response, apparently. He snickered and said, "That wasn't a no." This time Mason didn't even bother to muster up a response.

Felix wasn't able to shut up for that long, so after a minute he continued on anyway. "You know what I think? I think you-"

Mason cut him off before he could say anything more and pointed at the bar they were passing. "You wanna take a break?" It wasn't really his wish as much as a way to make his friend talk about literally anything else than him and Cherie.

A bit later, they were seated in a corner booth. The music and crowd was irritating, but tolerable.

Felix grinned as he catched sight of two women. He nodded at the left one. "What do you think?"

Mason was utterly befuddled as he gazed over the woman. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, but... the spark just wasn't there.

Huh. That had never happened before. He stared at her longer, trying to coax something, anything at all but only succeeding to see the differences between her and Cherie.

After a minute, he growled and looked back at Felix. "She's fine, I guess."

"Only fine? Wonder why that might be..."

He kicked the younger man's leg under the table, smugly watching him wince. "Ow! Man, you're really mean sometimes!"

Mason chuckled and leaned back. "It's all part of the charm."

"Right." Felix bit his lip. "Doesn't seem to be working on Cherie though."

He frowned at that. "She wants a committed relationship. I can't give her that."

Felix smirked towards the women Mason had already managed to forget. "Well, I bet _they'll_ be fine with your method." The words sounded meant to be carefree, but his expression betrayed him. It was serious and he almost looked _worried._

That was ridiculous. Why would he be? It was probably nothing.

Much to his confused frustration, Mason _didn't_ want to sleep with those women. Perhaps not even with anyone. He groaned as he realised that the only one he wanted was the one who didn't want him in any way he could give.

He frowned and said, "You go on ahead. I'm not really in the mood."

Felix attempted a faux gasp and smiled in a way that looked surprisingly genuine. "You're _not in the mood?_ Wow, that never used to happen until...."

Mason swiftly kicked his other leg before he finished the sentence, but Felix only laughed causing him to cock his head confusedly. "Sorry, it's just so cute how you keep lying to yourself."

He sighed and they went on like that for the majority of the patrol.

Well back at the warehouse, they finally parted ways and Mason fully meant to actually sleep for once. Partly to avoid the thoughts floating around in his head. But a steady, whacking sound coming from the training room made him backtrack once he was in front of his door. It could only be one of two people.

Apparently Felix hadn't went away after all, as he was currently in some sort of boxing match with Cherie. She laughed every time either one of them got in a hit, and something strange wrapped itself around his heart.

She was never that comfortable with him. The ugly feeling grew when they spotted him and she kissed Felix's hand goodbye.

When he had left, she waved Mason over and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned slightly but kept his eyes firmly on her. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

She turned away. "How many times do I have to tell you no?"

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "What's the deal with you and Felix?" The look on her face as she swung back suggested he was not very good at feigning indifference.

He shouldn't even care about that anyway, so those feelings confused him endlessly.

"We're friends. What about it?" Her icy words were designed to make him stop asking, but he didn't understand.

"But why... why did you kiss him?" The words came out lower than he intended, making it sound much worse than it was.

She rolled her eyes incredulously. "Jeez, it was on his freaking _hand._ Besides," she shrugged with a practiced nonchalance that could rival his, "why do you even care? It's not like you want anything like that."

Right---he didn't. He kept that voice firmly in his head to keep him from doing something dumb. "I don't care." It felt insincere, but it shouldn't have been.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

His gaze dropped to the floor, but he still replied. "No, really. Do whatever you want, I don't care." He then turned and briskly walked out of the training room.

He just barely caught her mumbled, "I wish you would" before closing the door behind him.


End file.
